Naruto: New Game Plus Edition
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto almost saved the world but failed. But when a mysterious ball of life offers him a second chance with some kind of program called 'Gamer' things go from odd to insane. This is my attempt at gamer life concept.
Naruto:New Game Plus Edition

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Author's NOTE

0

Never done a gamer Naruto fic before. I just know it was kind of popular a few years ago, but the concept died out. I plan on having fun with the concept of course.

0

Story Start

0

"Where am I? am I dead?" Naruto wondered as he tried to gather his gathered thoughts.

He was in blackness. Darkness.

Suddenly, big, bold black letters appeared floating in the air.

Game Over.

Then statements began to pop up along a massive screen like a film screen.

Score:

Age: Sixteen

Mastered the Following.

mastered:

Henge: 10 points.

1st Bonus: 100 points For variation.

2nd Bonus: 500 for true transformation.

Kawarimi: 10 points

Tree-walking: 10 points

Water-walking: 10 points

Kage Bunshin: 50 points

Defeated Haku: 50 points

Defeated Kiba: 50 points

Learned: Rasengan: 100 points

Acquired toad summons: 100 points

Defeated Neji: 50 points

Defeated Sabaku no Gaara: 150 points

Defeated Kabuto (1): 100 points

Earned precious person: Tsunade: 100 points

Evaded Akatsuki (1): 10 points

Learned Futon Affinity: 50

Add Affinity to Rasengan: 50

Helped Defeat Akatsuki Member Kakuzu: 200

Earned Respect of Konoha: 1000

Defeated Pein: 100

Convert Konan: 200

Defeated Inner Darkness: 1000

Learned Kyuubi's True Name: 500

Earned Kurama's Respect: 1000

Help Take Down Legends of the Past: 1000

Subtotal: 7750 points

Naruto looking at the Score thought he was doing pretty good all things considered.

Used Kurama's Chakra in a harmful manner. (14): -7000

Ignored Hinata: -2000 points

Lost precious person: Haku: -250 points

Needlessly antagonized Kon ha citizens: -10000 points

Failed preventing Orochimaru's cursed seal: -100 points

Failed to Protect Clansmember: - 200

Lost precious person: Sandaime: -100 points

Failed preventing Sasuke defecting: -250 points

Helped in mission that killed clan member:200

Failed to recapture Sasuke: -200 points

Failed to Prevent Other Jinchuuriki's Capture: -2000

Failure to protect other clan members: - 2000

Failed to reunite Uzumaki clan: -1000

Failed to utilize Full Potential: - 5000

You Let Neji Die: - 200

Died in battle: -2000 points

Died a virgin: -1000 points

Broke nindo: -1000 points

Failed to unite the Konoha Twelve: - 4000

Failed to Stop Infinite Tsukiyomi: - 5000

Failed to honor parent's and clans memories: - 2000

Subtotal: -45,800 Points

Final total: -38,350

Rating: Failure: The worst you could have Been!

Unlocks

Negative score! Unlocked Dobe Naruto!

Oroike jutsu created! Unlocked Naruko!

Continue?

He reached out and pushed the block with YES on it. A chime rang out of nowhere, and Naruto jumped in shock. "What!"

NEW GAME

LOAD GAME

EXTRAS

OPTIONS

HELP

Well he didn't want to start over from the beginning if New was any indication so he pressed Load.

NO SAVED GAME DATA!

'Shit,' Naruto lightly cursed. Looks like he had no choice but to do new game. But. What did that mean? What would he have to deal with?

So he hit the Help option.

The option began to glow a bright yellow causing Naruto to shield himself and step away. So the option burst and in its place was a glowing white orb.

'Hahaha.' the voice let out a rich chuckle in a deep falsetto. 'Uzumaki Naruto. What luck. Another Propechy Child.'

"Who are you? Where am I? What is all this?"

"You're in luck. I am a Cosmic Game Technician. You can call me...You can call me Kazuma. As for where we are this is what we call the Starting Screen. The spot where all of our gamers start."

"Gamer?" Naruto asked with a scratch of his head.

"Yes, what we call those special indivuals that are gifted with a second chance at life with a tweak. You're put in what's debug mode. You get to see all the little values of life with a few special abilities and its not just something anyone can be given. I'm here to correct a little error made by my predeccesor that gave someone the power of Gamer in your world and that has led to your untimely demise." The voice simply skimmed over to which Naruto cried out, 'wait what?' "I'm going to give you a quick run down of some things and send you on your way okay. Firsy you're going to need to know about your hud."

A number of blocks with various topic written on them appeared in front of Naruto.

"The hud is your mental map. Your menu that gives you a series of options from accessing your inventories to improving your stats and saving your game.

SAVE GAME

To save your game, must first find a save point. These save points are scattered all around the world, and often very well-hidden. When you save your game, you will be given the option to restart from that point in your game when you die."

"This is so messed up. So all of our lives? Everyone's life is a game?"

"Well, yes and no. The gaming system was a new system of laws or the pre-exisiting laws of the universe reconfigured itself to make everything much easier. Makes all those nasy asshole rogue gods and demons fucking shit up more manageable you know." He then remembred he was giving a tutortial."

Three Blocks appeared.

"These are your files. Just pick one and save your life to it. "

SAVE FILE 1

SAVE FILE 2

SAVE FILE 3

"Since you did so abysmal no point in showing you the Avatar room. Maybe you'll unlock them provided you don't fail...Oh I know." Suddenly a menu called 'Status' popped up showing various things. "These are your stats. I'll give you a brief run down of your stats, your gamer abilities, some of the systems and your standard Avatar. If you need any help call me up, but Gamer's Mind should take care of the general stuff.

First we got Points. Points are something you earned through quests or fights. You use them to boost your stats.

Your Level is a measure of the expeirence you've gained and the estimation of all your abilities. You improve level by gaining experience and when you level up you improve your stats and gain Points." With that the Technician broke down each stat.

HP: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.

CP: A representation of chakra capacity. Use to perform Jutsu and use any stamina based feats.

STR: Governs all matters of force and physical power. Effects your force in pulling, pushing, lifting, striking, slashing or other forces. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement or defence.

Vitality: Governs physical endurance. The greater your Vitality the greater your defense as well as the longer your stamina will last. Also influences how much damage you can take. Increases HP capacity.

ED: Your defense against the elements which works in conjunction with your family's Bloodline. The higher it is the less effective elemental based attacks are you.

AGI: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be.

SRP: This stat is more or less for our Harem heroes for the gamer selection. This stat pretty much dicates your romantic performance and sexual performance all rolled into one being heavily influenced the most by the Intelligence and Vitality stat.

INT: Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your chakra control and efficiency. Also influences your tactical abilities as well as ability to read people.

WIS: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Influences how well you make decisions and make use of jutsu learned .

LUK: Luck controls how much events will be in your favor, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck or trigger a rare event.

"I...I don't think I'm going to be remember all that." Naruto stated as something akin of a shy came from the ball of light.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking about it too much. The Gamer's Mind will take care of it. Since its a passive type that means its an ability automatically triggered and will always be active.

Gamer's Mind – Passive –

Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Gives user immunity to psychological effects and a vast resistnace to mental status effects while also allowing users to percieve things at a deeper and faster level than a faster person.

Gamer's Body (Default Body) – Passive –

Description: Grant's a body that allows user to make use of the Game's rules. Allows user to adapt and upgrade a body through means impossible for an ordinary person. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.

Naruto glowed white as his body was adapted and quickly changed. "That...that was an interesting tingle. H-Hey. I can remember all that stuff you told me now. Does that mean I'm like super smart now?"

"No, you just have the potential to grow smarter now without your...defiences being in the way."

A new screen popped up showing several groups of indivuals and different states of friendliness.

"As you can see this is the reputation system which shows your reputation with everyone and also the different regions in the world, you can see it by saying Rep. Your reputation affects anything by how people react to you, the prices of the stores or if they'll even let you inside or if people are willing to make alliances or support you."

"So the higher my reputation the easier time I will have with people? So I could use this chance to perform bonds with people earlier than I would have initially?"

"Yep." A similar screen then popped up. "You also get a relationship system, not to be confused with the reputation system. While the two are linked the relationship system deals more or less with your personal bonds. Familal or romantic. If you managed to form a meaningful bond with someone you have a developing reputation with they come over to the relationship system. Essentially the segment will be broken down into the platonic half and the romantic half that deals with people your in an intimate relationship with."

Naruto already had a good idea on who to try and prove his relationships with. He said as a statue appeared behind him.

He was brought out of his musings when a statue looked like an almost carbon copy of himself at a younger age appeared. "And now finally we get to your avatar. Sorry to say kid, but you're stuck with the standard until you unlock something better."

"Wait...what? What does standard even mean?" He asked.

"The Basic version of yourself. There are other version of yourself with blood lines or different circumstances of life. But of course the most common way to access them is to meet their requirements and then come to the menu. This...well its a whole process. Don't just worry about it andjust focus on improving yourself. The whole thing will make more sense once you increase your intellignece."

Standard Naruto

Strength: Low.

Intelligence: Low.

Chakra: Above Average.

Control: Low.

Bloodline: Uzumaki Clan

The Basic Naruto who has none of the benefits of his alternates. He has a lot of work to do in order to ahieve his dream.

Requirements: none.

"So I'll be...starting over?" He would have to go through everything again from the beginning. At the very least he could make things better.

"Yes and No. Resets like this can cause changes. People end up younger or older. Some people can end up dead or alive. Its a whole process really." Naruto looked alarmed. "I'll put your mind at ease kid. This time around everyone will be a few years older this time around. There was some discrepancy caused by my predecessor and it should fix some things, but be warned kid, the world might end up being a much darker place than you remember as a result.

Suddenly the main menu popped up in front of Naruto. "When you're ready hit the New Game and be ready to begin your new life."

Naruto grinned. "This time around I won't die. I'm going to save everyone." He tapped the button as the menu began to phase into nothingness.

"Good luck kid. You'll need it."

Naruto soon found himself being enveloped by a flash of light.

00000000000

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 14

LVL: 1 EXP: 0/15

Title: Dead Last

Race: Human; Jinchuuriki

Clan: Uzumaki

HP: 400/400 Regen Factor: 10 per minute.

CP: 5500/5500 Regen Factor: 15 per minute.

STR:12

Vit: 15

ED: 2

AGI: 14

INT: 3

WIS: 6

LUK: 5

Skills List

Gamer's Mind – Passive –

Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Gives user immunity to psychological effects and a vast resistnace to mental status effects while also allowing users to percieve things at a deeper and faster level than a faster person.

Gamer's Body (Default Body) – Passive –

Description: Grant's a body that allows user to make use of the Game's rules. Allows user to adapt and upgrade a body through means impossible for an ordinary person. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.

Abilities

Kekki Genkai: Uzumaki Clan Body

Healing Factor: Healing - Passive

The Uzumakis powerful chakras allow them to heal much faster than most people as well as fight off poisonous substances. Also gives them the ability to recover from wounds or exhaustion at a quicker rate.

Fuiinjustu Mastery- Locked

The Adamantine Sealing Chains -Locked


End file.
